What do you say
Song What do you Say is the fourth song in the musical Black Friday and is performed by Jaime Lyn Beatty as Sherman Young, James Tolbert, Lauren Lopez as Linda Monroe, Kim Whalen as Becky Barnes, Dylan Saunders as Tom Houston, Curt Mega, Jeff Blim as A Man in A Hurry, Jon Matteson as Gary Goldstein, Robert Manion, and Joey Richter as A Homeless Man. Lyrics Sherman: Oh my god it’s Becky Barnes James: and Tom, they go way back in time I think they dated in high school Linda: Yep, she was cheering him from the sidelines Sherman: Do they even recognize? James: I don’t know Sherman, James & Linda: tom has put on some weight Sherman: He was embedded in Afghanistan James: Oh my god Linda: She embedded the inmate Sherman, James, Linda: What will she say to him? Becky (spoken): Hi Tom Tom: Tom Houston Becky: I know who you are Becky I mean I’m Becky Becky Houston I mean- Tom: No, you’re Becky Barnes Becky: I’m good Tom: Yeah Curt (sung): I heard Tom is seeing things Man in a hurry: Only ghosts Gary: It’s called PTSD Curt, Homeless Man & Man in a hurry: Oh forget about it Curt: Has she PTseen her hubby Man in a hurry: He ran off Curt, Gary & Man in a hurry: She’s not as Hot as she used to be MIAH, Curt, Gary, Homeless Man: But that look in their eyes is coming back all those years they had fun Curt: But they’re both on the sales rack Gary: They are spent Man in a hurry: They are cooked MIAH, Curt, Gary, Homeless Man: They are done Sherman, James, Linda & Rob: Something’s still on his mind MIAH, Curt, Gary & Homeless Man: maybe the old pine All but Becky and Tom: Hold on it’s way too painful Sherman, James, Linda & Rob: For Tom MIAH, Curt, Gary & Homeless Man: Or maybe for Beck. All but Becky and Tom: Or maybe for me What do you say Sherman: When you love each other All but Becky and Tom: What do you say James: When years have passed All but Becky and Tom: What do you say Curt: When there’s no more buffer All but Becky and Tom: What do you say, what do you say Tom (spoken): Cold out Becky: Nothing really Tom: How are things Becky: Uh haven’t seen it All but Becky and Tom: Ugh! (Sung) Oh my god it’s a trainwreck Linda: My favorite Rob: Give me my tub of popcorn Man in a Hurry: Just skip to the fucking Homeless man: She’d never All but Becky and Tom: Either way this is torture porn James: I think I’ll step in and save her Linda: Ha, you don’t have half of a chance, bitch Gary: I don’t think he’d have took a shower Curt and Homeless man: Oh my god someone flip the switch All but Becky and Tom: There! She looked at his crotch, he looked at her boobs They’re walking a very fine line Oops, I think we’ve been caught Is she looking at mine? What do you say Gary: When you love each other? All but Becky and Tom: What do you say Homeless man and Curt: The years have passed All but Becky and Tom: What do you say Rob and James: When you rediscover All but Becky and Tom: What do you say, what do you say? Tom (spoken): Ah Becky, you look great Becky: Thanks, so do you Tom: Thanks Becky: So you just shopping for your kid? Tom: Nah, I’m shopping for myself. I like dolls Just kidding, I don’t like dolls. At least, not like that. Becky: I missed you. All but Becky and Tom (sung): What did she say They still love each other What did she say The years have passed When you rediscover What do you say What do you say What do you say What did she Becky (spoken): Say? Tom: Nothing, no not nothing, I actually forgot what I was uh, going to All: Say Category:Black Friday Category:Songs